Hazing
Transcript (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Take it out! Hustle!" 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Hammer of Dawn is online." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Check it out." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Nemacyst!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Sup, bitches." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Take it out!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Shit! I can’t see it! Theron!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"I’m right with ya." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Hostiles! Boomer!" Walkthrough Surprise encore. Move across the courtyard and into the building to the left. We recommend grabbing the shotgun that's on the dead body nearby as it'll be a big help in the difficult firefight you're about to walk into. Just ahead is a doorway that leads to a courtyard with a Troika gun turret. for a new shotgun.]] Run outside and quickly take cover behind the small block to the left. From here, you'll be safe from fire and in position to take out the rush of Wretches that come from an Emergence Hole across the yard. If you've got the skills, stay in cover and simply blind fire around the block you're hiding behind as the Wretches charge up. Your shotgun should do the trick. .]] When the flood of Wretches has stopped, it's time to push towards the Troika gunner and his henchman. Attacking them from the front is suicide, so don't even bother. Just push forward, moving between cover items, until you can safely run to the right to flank 'em. Stay at the bottom of the stairs and toss in grenades if you've got 'em. When the Troika gunner and his buddy are dead, move up and take control of the turret. Hint: If you kill the Berserker quickly enough in Bad to Worse, you can have a lot of time left over with the Hammer of Dawn. The Troika is easy meat with it, as well as the Wretches. It's also great for closing the Emergence Holes. But drop it before you go into the next area, since it times out automatically when you enter the area after the Troika. A host of enemies will come out from across the yard, exactly where you came from. With control of the turret, you should have no trouble laying waste to the enemies. Clear the yard, then enter the building to your left. A doorway at the far end of the hall leads out to another open courtyard. Quickly take cover as a Theron Guard fires at you from the rooftop ahead. The guard will retreat, but not before sending three Nemacyst and a pack of Drones comes at you from the left. Hold your ground behind the bench and try to keep Dom from running into the thick of battle. Let the enemies come to you to avoid getting caught in too many lines of fire. When the Locust on the ground are dead, a few more will drop down through a hole in the wall to your right (near the doorway you used to enter the courtyard). Be ready to take cover from them as they'll attack quickly with more Locust coming through the same doorway we just described. When these guys are dead, watch for a Boomer that appears at the far end of the courtyard, to the left. Try to bait him into shooting a wall so you can move out and attack while he reloads. Once you've dropped the Boomer, cross the courtyard and enter the building he came from. You'll have a bit of downtime as you make your way through the buildings, but once you see a glimpse of a Theron Guard, you'll need to keep your eyes peeled. The path branches left and right, but both directions lead to the same narrow alley. Take cover near the convergence point of the two paths as a bunch of Locust flood the alley with fire. There's a Boomer at the far, far end of the road. Take cover and peek out with fire from your pistol to take him out without having to move in closer. When the alley is clear, move forward to another branch in the path. Again, both the left and right paths lead to the same place, Just make your way through the streets (look out for ammo and grenades) to hit the next checkpoint. Trivia *There is a set of Frag Grenades near a dead Seeder after the 2nd courtyard fight. If you pick them up, the Seeder will mysteriously growl as if trying to revive itself. Category:Gears of War walkthrough